The Autograph
by ToniB
Summary: A Sean O'Haire fic. Sean has a rare encounter with a "non-wrestling-fan" at an autograph signing. (R&R)


(**Characters:** Sean O'Haire, Piper, Jolene and Jodie)

**Standard Disclaimer:** This is a work of pure fiction which contains wrestler character names owned by WWE that I have borrowed simply for your reading pleasure. There is no copyright infringement intended and the author is not making any money from the publication of this story. Plagiarism is a No No. Piper, Jolene and Jodie all belong to me!! Enjoy the read!!!!!

* * *

"Keep the line moving folks" the voice shouted out over a loud speaker.

"Hi there" the guy at the table said to me.  
"Hi" I returned.  
"So who do I make this out to?" he asked me.  
I was bored and wanted to leave yet my friends had dragged me here because they were such big fans.  
"Whoop De Doo", I thought.

"Does it really matter?" I asked him.  
He just looked at me.

"Not really but it's ok" he said then he signed his name on the picture of him and handed it to me.  
I just took it and then proceeded to walk away and over to where my friends were standing.  
I could feel his eyes on my back.  
"Whatever", I thought. 

"That was mean" Jolene told me.  
"Whatever. I mean you dragged me here so what did you expect?" I responded in question.  
"From you? Nothing much I guess" she responded.  
"Anyway....... I'm going to put this up for auction on Ebay. I'm sure that for whatever it's worth I'll get a nice little bit of change" I updated them.  
"You mean you're not going to keep it?" Jodie asked me.  
"For what?" I answered her.  
They were just looking at me.

"What?" I asked them.  
"You're hopeless. Maybe we should have left you home after all" Jolene said.  
"Maybe" I returned.  
I looked at Jodie and saw her looking at something behind me.  
It must have been important because she started looking excited.

"What?" I asked her.  
"Turn around...... or better yet, don't turn around" she told me.  
I didn't care what she said because I turned anyway.

I looked and saw that Sean guy who gave me his autograph standing behind me.  
He was just looking at me.  
"Whatever", I thought then I turned back to face them.

A second after I did that, I was tapped on the shoulder.  
"What?!!" I asked when I turned back to face him.  
"I don't know. I guess I've never heard such a pretty girl sound so mean before in my life" he told me.  
"You mean rude don't you?" I asked him.  
Jodie and Jolene stood there just staring at me in shock.

"I guess but why?" he asked me.  
"Why what?" I countered.  
"Why be rude?" he asked again.  
"Because honestly enough, I can be and it don't cost me nothing" I returned.  
"Ok Ok I'm sorry to bother you but I just wanted to know if you were really going to sell my autograph on Ebay?" he asked me.  
"Yes if I can" I returned.  
"I thought that these autograph sessions were for fans....... people who want to keep signatures for themselves not make a penny from them" he stated.  
"I guess so yet had I been a fan I would consider keeping it" I returned.  
He just looked at me again.

"Ouch... that smarted. Ok, I give up. Ladies....... take care" he added.  
Soon he went back over to what he was doing as fans and others were calling out to him.  
"Damn Piper...... that was pretty mean" Jolene said.  
"Yeah girl. It's bad enough that you're not a fan but did you have to be so rude and tell him right to his face?" Jodie asked me.  
"Well damn, he did ask so it was only fair to tell him the truth especially since he was being so nosy" I updated.  
"Girl, I will never figure you out" Jodie updated.  
"Yet we're all friends so I guess I'm doing something right in keeping you two attentive enough to always want to be around me" I returned.  
"I guess" Jolene.  
"Well hell, it's not because I'm rich that's for sure because you two are loaded yourselves" I updated them.  
"Yet you were the one who got his attention" Jodie said.  
"But I didn't ask for it" I said.  
They both gave me the eye yet said nothing more.

"Look, I don't see what all the fuss is about...... he's just a guy" I told them as I watched them.  
"Not just any guy...... but Sean O'Haire, WWE superstar wrestler" Jodie restated.  
"And that means..... What???" I asked sarcastically.  
"It means that you have a hole in your head that's what it means" Jolene updated.

"Ok so damn, he's cute but whatever" I told them.  
"He seems to like you no matter what but I do not know why" Jolene said.  
"Whatever. And I admitted that he's cute but honestly enough, he's not my type no matter what you two say" I told them.  
"And what is your type because we can never figure it out?" Jodie asked me.  
"My type is the kind that does what I say, gets me what I want and doesn't say two words against it. That's MY TYPE" I updated them.  
"We should have known...... she likes the hound dog type" Jolene said.  
"Precisely and he better be able to take care of me to boot" I told them.

"Is that why you're by yourself now?" Jodie asked me.  
"Yep and I plan to keep it that way because if a guy can't live up to my standards then he's not a guy who I want to be seen with nor would he be acceptable enough to be seen with me" I updated them.  
"You're hopeless" Jolene said.  
"And you've said that already too" I told her.

"Let's go and get something to eat" Jodie updated.  
"That's the best news that I've heard today" I responded.  
We went to a nearby restaurant.

* * *

**One Hour Later.......**

"Are you really going to Ebay Sean's autograph Piper?" Jolene asked me.  
"I plan to do my best" I returned.  
"I guess" Jodie said.  
"And besides, I was there for you guys. As well, I could have just moved along instead but I thought of making money overall" I updated.  
"Like you really need it" Jolene added.  
"Damn...... look" Jodie said as she was looking at something behind me as we sat in the booth.  
I didn't even waste my time in turning around so I just sat there.

"Piper your boyfriend is here" Jolene stated.  
"I don't have any boyfriend" I returned.  
"Obviously you do now. Turn around" she added with a smirk.  
I did so that they would stop bothering me.

"I just can't win. What is with this guy?" I asked them.  
"Something's up because he keeps constantly looking over here" Jodie said.  
"Maybe I should just leave or something" I said.  
"And leave us here by ourselves? No way" Jolene updated.  
"Well damn, you two are the fans not me" I stated.  
"But I think he's looking at you out of curiosity or something" Jodie said.  
"Yeah, like you're the missing link or something" Jolene updated.  
"Keep on and I'll bop the lot of you" I told them.

"I didn't do anything" Jodie said.  
"Yeah, but you're just like her so I'll just get two for the price of one" I stated.  
The waitress came over and asked if we wanted more coffee or something else.

"We're fine but thanks anyway" I returned.  
"My God, did you just hear that?" Jolene asked.  
"What?" I answered.  
"You actually sounded nice with what you just said" she updated.  
Jodie started laughing.

"Keep it up here?" I told her.  
"Oh please, don't bop me" she said.

They started laughing. 

"Good then since you're all done, your check has been all taken care of" she returned.  
"How and when?" Jodie asked her.  
"By that nice Mr. O'Haire over there" she stated.  
He was sitting at the counter so I just got up and went over.......

I walked right up to him and was prepared to say something mean but the only thing I could think of was......  
"You know what? I'm not even going to go there with you anymore" I updated then I turned and left the restaurant.

The three of them watched after Piper........  
"What did I do that was ever so wrong?" Sean asked them.  
"Don't waste your time Sean....... it's not worth it" Jolene told him.  
"She's telling the truth so you should listen to her" Jodie added.  
He just looked at them yet didn't say anything but he did turn toward the door as he wondered about her.  
"We better be going ourselves" Jolene said.  
With that, they both went back and put $30 on the table.

"Goodbye Sean" Jodie said.  
"It was nice meeting you........ I think" Jolene added.  
Afterward, they left the restaurant to go after Piper.

* * *

**A WEEK LATER**

"Look Sean, if you're prone to get brow beaten and put in your place all the time then kool but I'm not a lady to be fooling around with because I have needs....... expensive needs" I updated him.  
"You always brow beat guys like you did with me?" he asked me.  
"All the time and my being alone has nothing to do with it..... neither does love and the fact that I need to find someone to love me because I love myself and that is why I can be like this" I returned.

"And what kinds of needs are you talking about?" he asked me.  
"The snap my fingers kind, the only ask you once kind, the do it just because kind, the just so not to piss me off kind. Get what I mean?" I asked him.  
"Yeah but just because I want to find out what really makes you tick doesn't mean that I'll like it" he returned.  
"Well then, why waste your time?" I asked as we faced each other.  
"I don't know. Maybe I'm prone to abuse on some strange level...... maybe it gets me hot or something" Sean answered.  
"Maybe you're just sick. How about that?" I stated and asked matter of factly.  
"Who knows. Maybe I am but I guess I have to be a little sick to be drawn to you in the first place..... right?" he returned in question.  
"I resent that. You could have just walked away like we've never met because honestly enough, we haven't" I updated.  
"What?.... and miss all this torture? No way" he responded sarcastically.

"Then why Sean? Who do you want to be around me and why do you continuously keep coming after me and coming back for more? There has to be some kind of psychotic need or something that you think I can fulfill like you're some kind of junkie" I asked and stated.  
"Not really. I guess it's just the way that you are or something. It's like the way you are drew me to you..... like it's kismic or whatever it's called" he stated.

"Whatever but it sounds a little psycho to me to be honest because I'm not really a nice person as you can tell..... I mean in the sense of someone wanting to be around me" I stated.  
"Yet I want to be around you" he said.  
"Hence...... Psycho" I stated.

Isn't it just funny how some guys get turned on by bad girls and vice versa especially the ones who you pegged to be a different kind of person?  
What did I ever do to deserve this?  
As much as I stayed away from him, he kept coming on to me.  
Pretty twisted, huh?  
"Oh Well, some people just love being tortured", I thought to myself.

* * *

**AND FINALLY....... Twenty Minutes Later**

"So how did I do?" I asked Sean.  
"What do you mean?" he counter asked as we stood there together.  
"I mean....... I did get your attention didn't I?" I asked him.  
"Yes...... loud and clear you did but why do you ask?" he asked me.  
"I asked because I now know that I was able to prove something to myself" I updated him.  
"And what did you prove?" he asked me.  
"I have just proved to myself, to you and to everyone else that I was able to win the attention of someone famous without doing much more than ignoring him" I stated.

"You mean that you've been faking me out all along?" he asked me.  
"Put it like this...... I was true to myself and it worked" I answered.  
I just smiled and turned then I walked away afterward and left him standing there with his mouth hanging open while waiting for an answer.

As I still held my breath two hours later, the door to my apartment opened.......  
"Did you mean that what you said Piper?" Sean asked me when he saw me.  
"Yes I did and also know Mr. O'Haire that this fan of yours would have walked the ends of the earth if that's what it took to win your attention" I returned.

"This fan of mine? So you're not really like what you showed me of yourself for real?" he asked me.  
"Not one bit but I know that I love you and I did what I had to do to get you" I returned as he sat with me.  
"You pretended to be like a different kind of woman just to get to me?" he asked as if not believing.  
"Yes, that's what I said" I updated.  
"And Jodie and Jolene?" he asked.  
"They were in on it right from the very beginning" I stated.  
He just looked at me....... not mean..... not upset...... he was just staring.

"So tell me now.... what do you think of the real me?" I asked him.  
"Honestly, and I'm not saying this because I need to but because I have to. Honestly I like the old one better" he returned.  
Next, he walked back out the door and didn't so much as even look back.

Ok so maybe I did go overboard a bit but the part where Jolene said "Don't waste your time Sean....... it's not worth it" didn't help either but I felt that I was right overall........ RIGHT?  
And still, Jodie telling him "She's telling the truth so you should listen to her" was even worse for wear.  
Yet I guess he believed both of them and really didn't like the real me after all.  
I guess I was right in thinking that some guys out there really are attracted to bad girls but for me, it backfired and honestly enough, that was the last I saw of him.

NOT!!!

**GOTCHA!!!! Boy, you guys are so gullible.**

"By the way... Sean says "Hi".

The End 


End file.
